


Fortune Favors the Bold

by MathildaKitt



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildaKitt/pseuds/MathildaKitt
Summary: First contact is always a gamble and Hogan hopes luck is with him on this one.
Relationships: Robert Hogan/Wilhelm Klink
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Fortune Favors the Bold

Robert E. Hogan (Colonel, serial number 0876707) was never one to abandon a mission when the end was in sight. Tonight was no exception. His target had been acquired months before and he put in dozens of hours of surveillance to make sure his final move would be a success. It all hinged on one thing that was a true wild-card, however: his target’s reaction. 

“I'm sorry … I can’t.” The reply was soft, but firm. “Outside of the clear illegal nature of it, it would be a gross misuse of authority and I could never bear that.”

Robert closed his eyes for a moment, tamping down on the wave of disappointment that swept over him. He’d been so sure and now felt flooded with doubt.

“So, did I read the situation completely wrong?” He asked, cautiously. His failed gambit had dire consequences, if the target chose to turn him in. The Gestapo goons would have a field day with him and he went cold inside, thinking of the possible outcomes. 

“No, you didn't,” the man nearly whispered. “But you have to admit the circumstances here are quite impossible.” He regarded the stubborn American before him and knew his words weren't being heeded. 

“What if I took the lion’s share of the danger? Would that make a difference?” Robert saw the flash of uncertainty in his target’s eyes and went in for the kill. He leaned closer and waited for other man’s resolve to break. 

“It would be worth your life and I refuse to risk that.” The tone of finality in his voice was clear and Robert was afraid he wouldn't budge, but still played his final card. 

“What if you were just an innocent bystander to anything that might happen?” Robert suggested. “Would that make you feel safer?”

“And how do you plan to manage tha-- “ 

The target’s words were cut off as Robert surged forward and Wilhelm Klink couldn't remember when he'd been so thoroughly kissed.


End file.
